Heat exchangers have a tendency to be reduced in weight from the viewpoint of fuel economy improvement and space saving, and hence, on members thereof to be used, wall-thickness reduction and strength enhancement are demanded. The requirement is high particularly on fin materials because of the large use amount thereof. Some proposals have been thus made so far on aluminum alloy fin materials having regulated amounts of components added (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 6).